


How To Be Human

by KiriBaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I was tired when writing this, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaby/pseuds/KiriBaby
Summary: The mind truly is a beautiful thing, isn't it? Let's take a look at it, shall we?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to post this story I had on my laptop for sometime. Hope you enjoy it!

_Click Click Click Click_

Red eyes stare into yours as you listen to the sound coming from the machine. His nose is almost pressed to the glass he’s in while his large smile comes of a threatening rather than cheerful.

Ding!

You pull out the paper from the opening of the box, only to realize that it is longer that you expected. Maybe the employees decided to try something new. Maybe not. You turn it and find this:

_Here stands a person whose heart has been carved out by the very person they loved_

_Whose eyes are cold and misty, even though they can see_

_And whose body moves not by the will of the owner, but by a puppeteer_

_Whose job is to make the body live, but not to become alive_

You crumple the paper and throw it. What a waste of time.

You continue walking. Why? You don’t know, but you’ve been doing it ever since you came here.

That is, if you know where **here** even is.

The merry-go-rounds, candy floss and rides around you slowly fade away and are replaced with overarching trees that barely let sunlight reach the ground, and the small orchestra of crickets that continue to play their dysfunctional tune.

You spot a merchant standing in his stall, looking at his surroundings lazily as he adjusts his turban and scratches his goatee. Once he spots you, he beckons you to come closer, even though you empty your pockets, showing that you have no money on you. You ask him what he’s selling and he says: “Anything that falls from the sky. Yesterday it was bags of pencils, today it’s honey.” You then ask him why he placed his stall in the woods, as both of you can see that nobody lives there. He replies: “Honestly, I’ve always wanted to do things myself after spending years with my brothers and my parents. So one day I just decided, ‘Hey, I’m going to set a shop in the woods, because why not? After all, no one will judge me since no one lives there!’” He laughs as he finishes his sentence and you can’t help but smile at the middle-aged man’s philosophy. You wave him goodbye as you continue your walk.

You try counting the trees in the forest as you go on, but you reach 284 when you see a crow. Not just one, but a murder of them.

They all settle on the branches close to the ground, ruffling their feathers and using their beaks to straighten them. Nothing seeming out of place. You try to convince yourself that you’re not in danger (after all, this IS the woods after all) but when you look up again, you take in a sharp breath as you see that all the crows are looking at you.

The small pieces of the sky that managed to peek through the forest’s canopy become dark as the night. The crickets have stopped making their noises and all you hear is the slow, cold, movement of the wind. You dare not move as the crows turn their head simultaneously when they see as much as a twitch and their black, coal eyes compel you to stay still. Then, you hear it. The sound of a bow making a screeching sound on a violin.

At first, you hear it behind you, then to your right, then in front of you. You cover your ears with your hands and close your eyes tightly as the sound swells more and more, creating nothing but discord in your brain. And you realize:

The crows are making that sound.

And true enough, when you look up, you see the crows not only playing that sound from their beaks, **but now they are flying towards you**.

Before your legs begin to go numb, you run. You run and you run with a quick inhale and a painful exhale, with your heart beating fast and with tears in your eyes. The crows are still following you, but instead hearing that abomination of a sound, you hear people.

Even worse, you can recognize the voices.

You couldn’t decipher what they were saying, but you didn’t stop running due to the fear of the crows. But even the crows didn’t stop you from hearing those voices, those voices you told yourself you would **never** remember but were gradually getting louder the longer you ran. They were getting clearer and clearer, to the point you could pick out a few words until suddenly,

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

You rub your eyes, thinking they’re closed, only to find that they are indeed open and wherever you are is just…nothing.

But this nothing wasn’t comforting, not at all. It was harsh, freezing and made you short of breath. You lightly hold onto your neck, your fight and flight mode going haywire and your eyes almost popping out of their sockets. The word to describe it? 

_**Intoxicating.** _

You feel high, maybe even drunk, as your glands were releasing different hormones by the second, making your brain determining what to do next and making you feel dizzy. You feel like Icarus; Adrenalin rushing through your veins at the speed of a fighter jet as you feel something you have never experienced before.

But just like him, this rush stops and all you can do is plummet to whatever is beneath you, whether it be an ocean or a floor.

You open your eyes as you find yourself laying on a cold surface which you cannot identify. You look around to find yourself in the same god-forsaken place you were before you passed out. But instead of getting up and surveying the place, you lie down on your back and stare into the vast nothingness.

You begin to feel self-conscious, feeling like a small speck in a great universe; insignificant, weak, **hopeless**. Feelings you’ve gone through so many times, that it doesn’t surprise you. Along with those feelings come anger, disgust and hatred, emotions you were told you should never have, but emotions that are human nonetheless. And finally, the last guest to the party:

_Hollowness._

She comes again, dressed in the finest clothes of despair and numbness, greeting you with word of self-doubt and flowing over you like a river over a stone. You would’ve normally tried to brush it aside, but for once, you let it happen. And as it happened, you could feel the small drops of tears coming from the corner your eyes, making your vision blurred and your heart heavy.

And you cried.

You cried because of reality, you cried because of your pain, and you cried because you knew this was going to happen again and again and again.

It was a circle you didn’t know how to break, but one you wish you could.

You covered your eyes with your arms as the tears kept falling and the sobs kept coming. But then, you heard a voice.

And the voice said, “I love you; as you are love in its purest form; unhindered, innocent and with imperfections. Imperfections that only accentuate your beauty, not diminishing it, making me do nothing but adore you. I love you, as you are a being whose existence brings nothing but joy and happiness to others, things that are rare to find these days. I love you, because I have and always will, from the moment stardust collected to form you, to when your ashes become the earth. And I love you, because the angels smile when you smile, weep when you do, and hold you in their embrace, hoping that you know you are loved by Heaven itself. You are nothing short of a masterpiece, a masterpiece that I will hold dear to my heart to the end of days.”

The space above you begins to become brighter and brighter, and your body begins to feel warm. You still feel the tears fall down your face, but your heart seems to be light, in fact, it feels like it’s singing. You look up above you and chuckle. And as the light engulfs you, you can’t help but think:

_So this is what love is? Who knew it felt this good._


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, decided to post the second part of the story as well.

You open your eyes.

A neat, well-kept room is in your view, with furniture as white as snow and an atmosphere that makes you feel a bit drowsy. You can see the luscious blue sky and the soft, fluffy clouds from the wide windows, making you wonder where exactly you are at the moment.

The room is set up like a CEO’s office, but it has the smell of a flowery garden, with lavender and jasmines over here and roses over there. No streets can be seen, making you think you’re in a skyscraper, but no other buildings are in sight.

All that doesn’t matter as you turn to the sound of a person clearing their throat, making you realize you’re not alone in this place.

They turn around, and you can’t help but be stunned. They’re wearing a lovely suit that is as white as the room itself, with a pencil and a handkerchief hanging from their breast pocket. Their hair glistens as the sunlight reflects on it, and their skin is practically glowing.

But it’s their eyes that catch your attention.

Those calm, understanding ocean eyes make you feel like you’re swimming in crystal clean water, where the sea life is thriving and the coral is its most colorful. You do nothing but stare in wonder as they give you a heart-warming smile as they know the effect they have on you.

Finally, they speak.

“I’m so glad you could make it dear. You probably don’t remember me, but that’s alright. Here, have a seat.”

They extend their hand to a sofa that is close to their working desk. You hesitate at first, but you accept the offer and sit down. You notice that there’s a filled cup on the small table next to you, and you pick it up.

“Oh do please take a drink. You’re probably parched from the journey you had.”

_How did they know about that?_

You brush the question aside as you take a sip from the cup. Immediately, you feel a jolt of electricity flowing through you, lasting only a couple of seconds before your whole body becomes calm, making you slouch on the sofa slightly. Your breath is slow but steady, and your brain feels at peace.

“You know, I’ve been watching you for a while.” They say as they set up their paper on the board on the table. “And I must say, I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

You squint your eyes, wondering what on earth this person is talking about, seeing as you just met them even though they claim otherwise. Either way, you continue listening.

“After all the struggles you’ve been through throughout all those years, you still persevere. Even with all the backlash and self-doubt, you still found a way to move on, even if it wasn’t at the pace you wanted. I can’t help but congratulate you.”

You sit up properly and take a good look at the person. Even though they emit a cool and friendly aura, you can’t help but feel some sort of supernatural power radiating off of them. Something that makes you feel like they could wipe you out of existence then and there. And so you ask them:

“Who _are_ you?”

And then they answer:

“ _You, of course_.”

You freeze. Your blood is running cold and the air all of a sudden begins to feel tight. Surely, this **_being_** is joking, right?

They continue.

“I have been with you ever since you were created. I have been your voice of reason, your imaginary friend, your sense of justice and your ray of hope. I have seen you in your best days and in your worst days. I have seen through your smiles and tears, your greatest loves and your deepest heartbreaks. **I HAVE BEEN THROUGH IT ALL**.”

You shudder as she presents this revelation to you. As shaken as you are, you feel a slight comfort in their words.

“And I will continue to go through it all but I need you to know this.” They come over to you, and put their hands on your shoulders, looking not just into your eyes, but in your soul.

“You are a work in progress, a work that will blow away all minds that gaze upon it, so long as it is done in steps. You are not broken, you are not worn out and you are especially not **useless**. “

Their hands move from your shoulders to your face, cupping your cheeks.

“I’m **so** proud of you. I can’t express it enough but I’ll still try because if no one will say it, I will. I will be there for you and I will do it with no regrets whatsoever because I absolutely love you.”

You couldn’t hear what they were saying after that due to the tears streaming down both of your faces and the sobs both of you kept making. You felt warmth, the same warmth you felt before, but this time it felt greater and more powerful because it’s _you_ that’s saying it this time. You both hold each other in a deep embrace, one in which you truly felt…

**_ALIVE_ **

You stay in the position you’re in until your eyes begin to feel heavy all of a sudden. They notice this and smile with a small hint of sadness. You try to fight of the unexpected tiredness but you end up yawning instead.

“Don’t try to fight it dear, it won’t work. Besides…it’s time you went back.” They said as they went back to their desk, sketching something you can’t make out.

The room slowly begins to spin more and more as your eyes close shut. Before you swiftly drift away into the land of sleep you hear one last thing:

“I hope we meet again someday. See you soon.”


End file.
